Getting Away
by IloveSpunk
Summary: Crossover-Harry Potter/Twilight. BELLA CHOSE JACOB ON HERS AND EDWARDS WEDDING DAY.EDWARD WAS UPSET AND NEEDED TO GET AWAY FROM FORKS SO ALICE PLANNED A TRIP TO EUROPE. More of the summary inside. Not much Bella in this story, in fact there none.
1. Chapter 1

SUMMARY: BELLA CHOSE JACOB (I KNOW SAD BUT IT'S HAD TO BE DONE) ON HER AND EDWARDS WEDDING DAY… EDWARD WAS UPSET AND NEEDED TO GET AWAY FROM FORKS SO ALICE PLANNED A TRIP TO EUROPE… CARLISLE KNOWS A FAMILY IN THE LONDON AREA AND ARRANGES FOR THE CULLENS TO STAY WITH THEM FOR THE SUMMER….

TEDDY BROKE UP WITH VICTOIRE AFTER HER 7TH YEAR AT HOGWARTS.. HE TOLD HER THAT THEY WERE BETTER OFF AS FRIENDS… NOW HE HAS A NEW GIRLFRIEND AND VICTOIRE CAN'T STAND TO LOOK AT THE HAPPY COUPLE.. SO SHE DOES WHAT ANY GIRL WOULD DO WITH A BROKEN HEART SHE RUNS TO HER GRANPARENTS HOUSE FOR COMFORT.. LITTLE DID SHE KNOW HER GRANDPARENTS HAVE HOUSE GUESTS FOR THE SUMMER…

**A/N: I OWN NOTHING… I WISH I COULD CLAIM EVERYONE AND EVERYTHING BUT I SADLY CANNOT :O(**

**Victoires POV**

It had been two weeks since I finished school. Two weeks since my best friend who happened to be my boyfriend became my best friend again. How could Teddy do this to me, I had spent the last two weeks moping around Shell Cottage. I loved Teddy and was going to tell him the minute I got off the Hogwarts Express, but he had other plans.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Teddy!" I screamed as I jumped off the Hogwarts Express. I walked past my family who had their arms open to greet me. I, however only had eyes for him. I ran to Teddy and wrapped my arms around him smiling. He pulled away and I noticed he wasn't smiling anymore. "Is something wrong?"_

"_Can we talk… alone?" He glanced at my family who all seemed to be watching us with curious eyes._

_I nodded and took his hand leading him to a wall outside my families view point. "I'm glad we're alone, I also wanted to talk to you." I was smiling thinking he wanted to talk about the same thing I did. I felt my nerves start to take over and decided I should let him go first. "I'm sure whatever you want to say is far more important so you go first."_

"_Vic" he sighed and released my hand "I know this is what is best for us."_

_I knew it, he was going to tell me he loved me. I felt my smile growing bigger until I heard the words I had never thought he would say._

"_We should go back to being just friends." My mouth dropped and I had to fight to speak._

"_What?"_

"_We made better friends Vic, I want to go back to being friends before one of us gets too involved and one of our hearts gets broken."_

_I just stood there, stunned, trying my hardest not to cry. "Is that what you really believe?"_

"_It is." He nodded as if I was just one of the many girls he dated at Hogwarts. It felt like I never meant anything to him at all. I couldn't stand there any longer._

"_Fine then." I tried to smile but I'm sure it looked more like a grimace, "Bye Teddy." I turned and walked back over to my family pretending like nothing Teddy just said meant much to me._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Well today I was going to get him back, make him see he was wrong. I had planned this out perfectly he would come to my parents house for our normal Sunday dinner, of course everyone would be there. By everyone I mean all my aunts, uncles, and cousins. My grandparent wouldn't be making it this week; My granddad had to go to some muggle thing he had been looking forward to all year. All the same, I was winning Teddy back tonight. I planned to walk down stairs the moment he arrived and just kiss him with all the passion I had in me. It would work, he always said my kisses made him miss being with me. Of course he was referring to me being at Hogwarts and him being in Auror Training, but it was all the same to me.

I heard a knock on the door and knew it was him since everyone else was traveling by floo powder. I did a quick check in the mirror and ran to the stairs. As I walked down I noticed a tall blonde standing next to him. My heart sank, it couldn't be, he wouldn't of, what about me I thought, but my thoughts were cut short when Teddy took her hand and pulled her towards me.

"Victoire I want you to meet my new girlfriend Cynthia, Cynthia this is my best friend Victoire."

I turned to Teddy with a look of horror on my face. Who did he think he was? He just broke up with me two weeks ago, saying we made better friends and now he brings this tramp into my parent's house for my families Sunday dinner. Then I looked at my family they were all acting as if it's fine that he's doing this. I could feel the tears building up in my eyes, NO! Teddy Lupin would not see me cry over him so I did the first thing I thought of, I slapped him and ran to my room to pack. I had to get away, had to leave and I knew just where I would be welcomed with open arms.

**EPOV**

I can't believe she chose that mutt. I can only blame myself for it, I was the one who left her and pushed her to become friends with him. Look at me, this is stupid I'm laying on _our_ bed, wishing I couldn't hear my family or anyone else in Forks thoughts. They all seem to be about me and Bella. I had to get away, I had to leave this place and soon.

"Edward." My pixie like sister, Alice yelled "You're not going anywhere alone. Come down here I have an idea."

I could tell by the sound of her voice she was excited and probably jumping around like she always did. I realized then, that if I didn't go down stairs she would probably come up and drag me down there. I reluctantly got off the bed. I wandered down to the family room to find my entire family waiting for me, all except Carlisle. Their thoughts hit me and it took all my vampire strength not to run away.

I'm sure Jasper felt my need to run, because he stiffened as if he was trying hard not to run himself. "Sorry Jasper." I whispered, he just nodded.

"Sit down Edward." Alice shouted at me. Once I did as she said, she continued. "As you all have noticed, Edward here, is in need of a vacation. I talked to Carlisle and he is right now in his office contacting some old friends in London about us spending the summer with them." "Don't give me that look Edward!" She snapped at me. "If they agree, we'll be staying with the Weasley family. From what Esme and Carlisle tell me they have a forest in their backyard, which will work for our hunting needs. There aren't any humans around and they have a lake so when we are bored we can go swimming." With this statement both Emmet and Jasper gave a high five. I couldn't help but smirk. Wait, was I actually smiling? Maybe this vacation was a great idea. I was kind of excited to meet a third vampire coven who lived off our diet. I was pulled from my thoughts by Carlisle' entering.

"Molly and Arthur said they would love to have us for the summer, they will only have their granddaughter Victoire, staying with them. I do feel you all should know that they are not vampires." Carlisle started. "They are wizards."

We all just stared at him. Was he serious? Wizards? Well now that I think about it, was that really so hard to believe, after all, we ARE vampires.

"We leave as soon as everyone is packed." He called as he and Esme went up stairs to pack.

A/N : This is my first fanfic I hope you liked it.. I already have 4 chapter written but i want to make sure people like the idea before i post more so please review.. Also I don't have a beta to help me edit so if you notice anything let me know and I'll try to fix it... **I've had 51 read and no Reviews I'm starting to think its a horrible story so I'm not sure if I want to update let me me even if you hate it I can take it trust just REVIEW PLEASE**


	2. Chapter 2 Vpov

**A/n: I'm going to continue this story even though no one is reviewing I see people are reading it so either you don't like it and are being nice or you just don't care about reviewing… Soooo I'll make you a deal, the more reviews the faster I'll update. I'm not asking for a lot just a few reviews per chapter and I'll update… Ohh and I own nothing.. I know it makes me sad too :( **

Chapter 2: Vampire Guests

Victoires POV

I was sitting on the floor crying; Teddy and Cynthia were standing in front of me laughing.

"I thought you cared about me Teddy." I sobbed. As soon as I said that I felt a pair on arms wrap around me from behind. I watched as both my tormentors faces fell, they turned and walked away. I felt those same arms slide down to my waist and spin me around to look into the face of my savoir. I could feel the butterflies in my stomach as I brought my head up to look in those sparkling eyes. Sparkling wait something isn't right.

I groan as the sunlight hit my eyes. It was shining through the second story window of my bedroom at my Grandparent home. I pulled the covers over my head trying very hard to return to my dream. I had been having the same dream since I came to stay with grandparents. It was always the same, Teddy and his stupid girlfriend would laugh at me while I cried about how much I needed Teddy, then my mystery man would appear from behind, causing the two to leave. The worst part though was how it ended. The man would slowly turn my around in his arm to reveal his face to me and I would wake up before seeing who he was. All I ever remembered about him were those sparkling eyes. I rolled over still trying to fall back asleep. "Bloody Hell!" I shouted too myself, realizing I had no chance of falling back asleep. I rolled out of bed and put on my cloak.

I went downstairs to see what my Nan had made for breakfast; I however found the kitchen and the rest of the house empty. Well almost empty my Nan had let me a note.

_Victoire,_

_Good morning sweetie. I put some orange juice and pancakes in the ice chest for you. Your grandfather and I went to the muggle airport to pick up the Cullen family. We'll be back soon. Please put away your dishes when you're finished._

_Love you,_

_Nan_

I smiled as I finished reading the note and went to retrieve my breakfast. I could only imagine my granddad in the muggle airport. I had just started eating when I heard the front door open and my Nan's voice. How long had they been gone surely they couldn't have picked up the Cullen's already.

I quickly ran into the family room think something must have been wrong, maybe they decided not to come visit after all. As I turned the corner in the old house I slipped on the rug my Nan had just recently bought to make the Burrow look nicer. If you ask me about the stupid rug I'd say it had a mind of it's own. Every time I so much as thought about walking past I ended up on the floor and this time was no different.

"Ow." I moaned to myself as I heard snickering. I lifted my head and noticed my Grandparents weren't alone the Cullen's where also standing there and the biggest one was laughing. Sighing I stood up and smiled real big at them. "I really hate that rug Nan, I think whoever sold it to you put a magic carpet spell on it." I looked down at the rug and turned towards the family. "I'm Victoire, Arthur and Molly's oldest Granddaughter."

The oldest man stepped forward matching my smile "Well it's a pleasure to finally meet one of Arthur and Molly's grandchildren. I'm Carlisle and this is my wife Esme." He motioned toward the older looking women at his side. Now when I say older I mean older than the other two girls, she was in no way old. In fact I was kind of confused how the two had been friends with my grandparents. They were much closer to my age then my Granddad and Nan's. I smiled and shook both of their hands before he continued. "This is Emmet and his wife Rosalie, Jasper, his wife Alice and Edward." something about Edward caught my attention maybe it was the fact that he looked sad or maybe it was because he looked the closest to my age. As I shook each of their hands I realized they we're all very cold, that was when it dawned on me. "Oh, you're all vampires!" I covered my mouth. That was rude surely my Nan was going to yell at me for saying that, but nothing came. Instead they all smiled and I realized they didn't mind my outburst.

Not wanting to put my foot in my mouth again I decided to leave the room. "If you'll excuse me, my breakfast is getting cold." I smiled and turn to go back into the kitchen when I heard Emmet, the big one who was laughing at me earlier say, "Watch out for that rug." I laughed and continued to walk avoiding the rug this time.

When I got to the kitchen I realized the pixie looking vampire Alice was behind me smiling real big. "Did you need something?" I said as I sat down and continued eating.

"I was hoping you knew of some good places to shop around here." She smiled like she already knew I did.

Finishing my pancakes and walking over to the sink to clean up I nodded at her. "Yes, I know of both muggle shops and wizarding shops. Which would you prefer?"

Before I could even blink, there was Rosalie standing in front of me smiling. She could give my mum a run for her money I thought.

"I want to see more of the wizard world Alice." Rosalie stated. The way she said it, it sounded as if Alice had no say in the matter. I laughed to myself, yep just like my mum.

"Well then let me go change and then we can floo over to Diagon Alley."

I wasn't even at the top of the stairs when I heard the two say "Floo over?" I couldn't help but laugh. This family had no idea what they were in for, when it came to the wizarding world.

**A/n: I'm thinking of doing Edwards pov for this chapter. I have the third chapter written but I might add to the beginning of it so this chapter would be included.. What do you think?? Also sorry about all the grammar yuckies my Bestest Friend is my beta/editor and she has been living in Germany for 3 years (Army wife) and her computer just died so she won't be able to fix it for me until she gets back to the states (june isn't coming fast enough) or she get a new computer..**


	3. Chapter 3 Epov

**Italics are what everyone is thinking. Also if you see www somewhere in this chapter it stands for Weasley Wizard Wheeze, I thought I fixed all of them but I'm sure I missed a few.. This is a long chapter and it hasn't been edited yet If anyone out there is a beta reader and wants to help me out Please PM me if not your just going to have to deal with the errors until my bestest get back in Florida at the end of the month..**

Chapter 3: Diagon Alley

Edward pov

I watched in amazement as Arthur loaded all our bags into the trunk of his car. The car couldn't fit more than four people tops but he and his wife insisted we wouldn't need a taxi to get the rest of us to their home.

_You know maybe he is expecting us to run behind them_. I glared at Emmett of course they weren't expecting us to run.

_What has my wife got us into?_ I had been listening to my families thought a lot since we arrived in London. The latest thought had been from my brother Jasper. However everyone seemed to be thinking along the same lines. How on earth are we all going to fit in that car?

"Well everything is ready to go hop on in. We'll be at the Burrow in no time." Arthur smiled and opened the passenger door for his wife and walked around to the driver seat.

I noticed both Carlisle and Esme were already seated comfortable in the back seat. They were both grinning as if the rest of us were missing something important. Carlisle nodded his head toward the seat. _Everything will be fine Edward get in. _I took a step forward when Alice got a vision of all of us sitting in the car with room to spare. That was all both Alice and myself needed to see, we both climbed in and watch as Emmett Rose and Jasper looked at all of like we were crazy.

"Come on we'll all fit trust me I know." Alice pointed to her head. Once everyone was settled in Arthur started the car and drove away from the airport.

"So Mr. Weasley," Alice started and I could tell this was going to be a long ride by all the question buzzing in her mind. I blocked her out watching the scenery as we drove.

_Flashback _

_I watched from the Window as Bella tossed and turned in her sleep mumbling about her mother and how Forks was too Green. How I wished I could read her mind to see what she was dreaming. Then it happened, "Edward." Had I heard her wrong, was she dreaming of me. "Edward." No that time it was more clean she was definitely dreaming about me now I really wished I could read her mind. _

_End of Flashback_

"Edward man, are you listening?" Emmett's voice was booming into my mind.

"Yeah sorry I was just thinking. What were you saying?"

"We're here and look at this place." He was last one in the car with me the others were getting their stuff from the trunk. He got out and grabbed Rosalie bags from her following Molly into her home. Looking at the house I could tell it was very old. The top few floors looked like they were held up by string. This was going to be a very interesting summer. I shrugged my shoulders and followed everyone else.

We walked in and to mine and everyone else's surprise the home was extremely large and well put together nothing like the exterior. That's when my family heard it, someone was running down the hall and before anyone had time to react a young girl with strawberry blonde hair tripped and fell to the floor. "Ow" She muttered.

_Just like Bella_ Emmett thought laughing while the rest of us were trying not to laugh. She looked over at us and seemed surprised to have such a large audience watching her. She quickly recovered I really hate that rug Nan, I think whoever sold it to you put a magic carpet spell on it." She laughed and started walking over to us. "I'm Victoire, Arthur and Molly's oldest Granddaughter." That was when Carlisle stepped forward introducing us all to her. She shook each of our hands smiling. Then without warning blurted out "Oh, you're all vampires!" She covered her mouth looking extremely guilty. I could tell she hadn't meant it to come out like ‑­

That so I smiled at her hoping she would realize we didn't mind. She relaxed a little but quickly said "If you'll excuse me, my breakfast is getting cold." As she turned to walk away Emmett was the one to make her relax completely and she even laughed when he yelled after her to watch out for the rug.

Alice was bouncing on her feet once Victoire was gone. That when I saw the Vision floating around in her head. We were all shopping in a strange village and Victoire was our tour guide. I groaned as the vision ended and Alice quickly went after Victoire to ask her to take us shopping.

"Where is she going in a hurry?" Rosalie asked.

"She saw us all shopping and now she wants to see if Victoire will take us." I looked over at my brothers and watched as their smiles vanished. We all knew shopping with Alice, and let's just say being attacked by 100 angry newborns was less painful.

"Ohhh shopping!!" Rosalie quickly followed Alice into the kitchen. While Carlisle and Esme followed Molly and Arthur to the garden outside.

"We are in so much trouble." Jasper groaned and took a seat in the living room, Emmett nodded and followed but before I could join them I heard Victoire agree and mention something about Flooing over. What on Earth did that mean?

Twenty minutes later

I can't believe I let Alice talk me into this. I hate shopping with her and Rosalie. They just don't know when to quit. Even worse is this Victoire Weasley seems to know how to block minds, so I still can't figure out what she meant by Floo over. I was going to go up and ask her but Alice had a vision of me walking in on her half dressed and I didn't think she or her grandparents would be very happy. So now I'm sitting here with my siblings waiting for Victoire to come down stairs and floo us to this wizard shopping mall place.

"She's coming." Alice said jump up and running towards the stairs to greet Victoire.

"Give her some air." Jasper laughed.

"Hi again." Victoire said smiling as she and Alice enter the family room. "Are you all ready to go?"

Everyone nodded and she walked us towards the fireplace. She laughed when she noticed the questioning looks on all our faces and I have to say my brothers looked a little scared. Until now I hadn't been reading any of their minds instead I had been trying to read Victoire's. I kept get small images from her mind but I couldn't hear her thoughts. It was almost like she knew a way to block me. I shook that thought away and waited for her to explain.

She smiled at each of us and held up some ash, or what I assumed to be ash. "This is Floo Powder. What you do is step into the fireplace and say where you want to go as you throw the powder into the fire." She tilted her head to the side which made me smile thinking of the way Bella use to do that when she would try to hear a conversation between one of my family members and myself. She continued when she knew we were all on the same page. "Now be sure to state the name of the place correctly, because you don't want to end up in some strange place in the wizard world without a guide." She laughed as if remembering this happening before. "Who wants to go first?" She added stepping toward us with a bag full of Floo Powder.

"This is some kind of trick right?" Emmet asked.

"No," she smirked "Would you all prefer I go first to show you?"

Everyone looked around as if she were calling us chickens. Emmet glared at her and said "No I want to go first I was only checking." With that said Emmet step up and Victoire quickly added "It's pronounced DI-A-GON AL-LEY, make sure you say it right I would hate to have to search all over the country for you." We all laughed but she turned on all of us, "I don't want to have to look for any of you. So say it right!" With that Emmet threw the powder into the fire and said "DI-A-GON AL-LEY!" Victoire smiled as she watched the green flames consume Emmet and him disappear. "Who's next?" She asked as Rosalie step up and again we watched as the green flames appeared. We all went one by one till only Victoire and I remained. "Edward right" She questioned. I nodded and she smiled at me. I stepped up to the fire this time and did just as she ‑­

Had explained for us to do and before I knew it I felt myself land in another fireplace of a strange store. I looked around before someone fell on top of me.

"Ow." Victoire groaned. She looked down and realized she had landed on top of me. "Oh Edward I'm so sorry. I should have told you to step out quickly."

I stood up and offered her my hand "It's my fault I was too busy looking at this shop. Where are we?" I asked looking at all my siblings who seemed to be messing with different items.

"This" She grinned "Is Weasley Wizard Wheezes my Uncle George owns it. It's a joke shop and the best around, it put Zonko's out of business years ago and no other shop can compete with it."

She started walking away when I noticed I was still holding her hand "Sorry." I mumbled but she didn't seem to hear me because she continued to drag me toward Emmet and Rosalie who were holding some hat.

"Edward." Alice yelled as we approached and Victoire released me hand. "Check this out." Alice put the hat on and her entire head disappeared. Victoire just laughed at my shocked face and Alice removed the hat "How awesome is this place?" She said as I heard Emmett yell my name. I turned and walked over to where he and Jasper stood with boxes in their hands. "These things can make your nose start bleeding and then stop. All you have to do is swallow this pill." Both Jasper and Emmett held up a purple pill. I gave them both a questioning look before adding "We're Vampires." Jasper seemed to realize his mistake and put his boxes away. Emmett looked from me to Jasper and back before I felt the need to explain more. "We don't bleed Emmett." His face quickly fell and I noticed the girls join us.

"My Uncle said you could all have something from the shop." Victoire noticed all the boxes in Emmett's hands and added. "One thing." Before shaking her head and turning toward the red haired man behind the counter. She hugged the guy and jump up on top of the counter to sit and wait on us.

I decided I didn't need anything from a joke shop and told Emmett he could pick something out for himself. I walked over and joined Victiore at the counter; she was listening to the same red haired man tell her a joke about trolls. She started laughing and I felt myself smiling again. What is it with this girl I thought to myself I shouldn't be smiling my Bella left me for that mutt. I then looked up and noticed Victoire staring at me.

"Is there something wrong Edward?" She looked concerned.

"No…I.. Uh was just coming to wait for everyone else to finish." She smiled and slid over on the counter.

"Would you like to sit and wait?" She glanced over at Emmett, "From the looks of it we might be waiting for a while." We both laughed.

"Who's your friend Vic?" The red haired man asked as walked towards us.

"I'm so sorry Uncle George this is Edward Cullen. He is staying with Granddad and Nan. Edward this is my Uncle George the owner of this shop."

"Well it's nice to meet you Edward." I shook his hand and he turned back to Victoire. "I'll be in the back storage room if you need me." He grinned and walked away. Victoire nodded at him and when he was gone she turn back to talk to me.

"So you're not much of a prankster?"

"Well what makes you think that? Is it the fact that I'm not getting anything?" I joked.

"Kind of but it was mostly that you haven't even looked around and you've been frowning the entire time we've been here. So either you're not a prankster or you're not very friendly, which seeing as you sitting here with a sort of stranger having a conversation I'd say the ladder isn't correct."

‑­

"You're right I'm not much for pranking people, but I haven't smiled much lately. So it's nothing to do with being here." She just watched me for a moment and I wanted to know what she was thinking so I again tried to read her mind and again heard nothing. It wasn't the same as with Bella Victoire was blocking my thought, and it wasn't the way my family blocks their thought. I had to know how she was doing it. "Victoire can I ask you something?" She nodded and I continued "You see I can read minds and well when I try to read yours it's like you're putting a brick wall up so I can't read yours. I was wondering how you were doing it, if you knew you were doing it at all."

She just smiled and nodded. "My Uncle Harry insisted that all the Potter/Weasley kids learn to use occlumency which is the power to block the mind from outside intruders. Of course only Ted-"I noticed her look down and frown at the mention of this name. She sighed and continued "Only Teddy and I have learned how to do it properly. Now can I ask you something?"

"Well I guess it's only fair." I looked over at her and waited.

"Why haven't you smiled?" she looked over and met my eyes.

Thankfully at that moment, Alice came over and told us everyone was ready to go. Victoire smiled at me and hopped down grabbing 4 bags from behind the counter and handing them to Alice. She then turned to me and said "I'm going to have you smiling before the days over." She laughed and walked over to the curtain her Uncle went behind earlier and yelled, "We're leaving and thanks Uncle George." I heard he mumble something about having fun but I was too busy thinking about what Victoire had just said to me. I wonder how she plans to make me smile. Alice was laughing at Emmett as Victoire joined my family.

"Do any of you like to read?" Jasper smiled "Well then Flourish and blots here we come." Victoire laughed as she turned and headed out the door.


End file.
